In your dreams
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: Everything in Ash's life is perfect... but not everything is how is seems. AAML little oneshot with fluffiness and such :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers! ^^ I'm just on a role with posting stories lately, it seems! Haha I hope you enjoy this little one shot! I don't own Pokemon, btw!**

Ash watched in wonder as the massive Charizard collapsed, rendering itself helpless. He could barely feel his body as the stadium turned silent.

_Wh-what? _He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The entire crowd waited with bated breath, watching to see if the creature would rise once more. A minute of silence went by… then another.

Suddenly, a voice broke through the quiet group proclaiming, "Charizard is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner and the new Pokemon master!"

Deafening roars went up through the stadium, and Ash felt his body start to tremble. Tears of disbelief welled up in his eyes, and he could not bring himself to fully grasp what had just happened.

"Pika pi?" Glancing down, Ash looked into Pikachu's beaming face. "Pika pi!!!!" He exclaimed joyfully at his master, jumping onto his shoulder to hug him.

Still in shock, Ash felt his arms reaching downwards to pull several red and white colored balls off of his belt… the same Pokeballs that had guided him throughout his entire journey, and release his Pokemon. They all had large smiles on their faces, and did not hesitate in surrounding Ash in a large hug.

_My family… _Ash felt himself think. _Thank you._

The roars continued on around him, but Ash paid no mind to his cheering fans. However, a few moments later, he was pulled out of his blissful state by the announcer.

"Ash Ketchum, age 14, is our new Pokemon Master! The youngest Pokemon Mster in history!"

It was then that Ash slowly rose. Turning to the crowd with lazy movements, he stood watching them. Observing the faces of his friends and family, each one a vital part of his quest to this point. Finally, he slowly raised a hand in the air, quieting the audience.

The suspense dragged on for a few moments, before Ash could no longer contain himself. Leaping up and punching his fist into the air with a grin so rarely found on any face but that of a child who's just discovered chocolate, he cried out the words that he'd been dreaming of since the day he left home.

"I did it! I'm the Pokemon Master!"

At this, the crowds screams started up again, if possible, louder then before. Ash watched his closest friends: Misty, Brock, Tracey, his mom, and Professor Oak, all start to exit from their seats. They made their way to the gate of the arena, and before he knew it, they were all wrapping him up in a large hug.

Delia and Misty were sobbing tears of joy, and Brock and Tracey had tears slipping out of their eyes. The only one able to contain himself, it seemed, was Professor Oak, who simply shook his head, smiling.

"I simply can't believe it Ash… you've made us all so proud." With that, the professor's calm front slipped, and his tears started as well.

Looking into the eyes of his friends and family, Ash could sense their love. He smiled to himself, allowing himself to cry freely as they each hugged him. They had formed a sort of line, and each whispered their congratulations to him as they went.

Ash felt hugged out, but happy as the line drew to a close.

_Only one more person, and then I'll get my circulation back! _He thought to himself with a laugh before turning to them.

"Great job, Ash." Ash gulped hard, for standing before him, was none other than Misty. She beamed brilliantly at him, and he felt his mind go blank.

_Amazing how even at a moment like this, Misty still can capture all my attention, _He thought to himself.

"I'm so proud of you… I know I don't say it often… but I really am." She said, looking at the ground. She nervously crossed her arms and dug her toe into the dirt.

"I know, Mist… I know." He smiled at her then, and she grinned in return. They both moved towards each other to hug, their eyes never leaving the others'. As they finally met, Ash felt a pull he had never felt before.

"M-Misty?" He gulped nervously.

"Ash?" Her eyes bore into him, and she licked her lips unconsciously.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" His heart was beating at the speed of light. He knew this was the only chance he would ever get to show her how he felt. He would never feel as confident as he did at that moment.

Her eyes widened momentarily in shock, before they relaxed, and she smiled shyly at him.

"I'd probably ask what took you so damn long!" That was all it took for Ash to swoop in, placing his lips over hers'.

The kiss was perfect. His life had never felt so complete… so amazingly wonderful. As the two pulled away, Misty smiled fondly into his eyes.

"My Ash… my Pokemon Master." At this, Ash grinned joyously once more and feverently kissed her again.

********

The first rays of morning broke through the trees, awakening Ash from his deep slumber. Squeezing his eyes against the unwanted light, he yawned.

Rolling over, the events of the previous day suddenly caught up with him, and he smiled.

_Me? THE Pokemon Master? Who would've thought? _He giggled elatedly. _And I've got the girl of my dreams by my side. I couldn't ask for anything better._

As he glanced around his bedroom, he couldn't help but take notice of the three figures sleeping soundly on the floor. One redheaded figure in particular managed to hold his attention.

Feeling the need to have Misty close to him, Ash rose out of bed and descended the ladder attached to it quietly, so as not to wake the others. Silently making his way across the room, he lowered himself to the ground next to her.

For a few moments, he simply watched her face. The way her eyelashes fluttered, and how her lips parted ever so slightly with each breath. She was beautiful.

Ash had known he loved her from that night in Lavender Town. Seeing the way Misty reacted to his death had stirred something inside of him that he hadn't been able to place at the time. A feeling that he should… no, NEEDED to stop her tears. He had returned to his body without a second thought, and when he had seen how grief-stricken she was, all he could do was apologize for the pain he had caused her.

But that had been about three years ago, and the feelings were just as strong, if not stronger. Three years of longing had resulted in him reaching his ultimate dream.

No, not being a Pokemon Master.

Being Misty's boyfriend.

Misty stirred in her sleep, groaning slightly as the light hit her eyes. Ash's heart sped up, for he knew, in a moment, he would be looking into the girl's eyes.

As they slowly opened, Ash couldn't contain himself. He leaned down quickly, kissing her lightly on the lips. Underneath him, he felt her body go rigid. A moment later, however, she let herself sink into the kiss. Wrapping an arm around her, he deepened it, and she replied just as enthusiastically.

_This… is what Heaven feels like. Hmm… maybe I could use that pick up line I hear Brock using! What was is again…? Oh yea! "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" _Ash pondered as he was lost in the kiss. _Maybe not though… Judging by the lack of dates he's gotten… I doubt girls like that kind of stuff._

Moments later, he felt Misty pulling back. Groaning in annoyance at having the kiss ended so soon, he leaned in once more, placing a gentle kiss on her lips once more. He then kissed her softly on the head and sighed, leaning their foreheads together. He was pleased to see a blissful expression on her face.

"Morning Misty." He spoke softly, trying not to disturb the silent perfection of the moment.

"Good morning, Ash." Her tone was suddenly hard. Pulling back, he was surprised to see that the serene look her eyes had once held had disappeared, and in its place sat something far more terrifying

Anger and confusion. Or, in Ash's case, a new bruise on his head from her mallet.

Misty continued. "Now, would you mind explaining what the HELL just happened here, Ash?" He could see a bit of hurt in her eyes, though he could not understand why. "Are my feelings just a big joke to you or something?"

Ash was shocked. Was he moving too fast by kissing her or something? They had kissed plenty last night…

"Answer me, Ash!" Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and he could see them pleading for an answer.

"Wha-what am _I_ talking about?!" He spoke harshly, "What are _you_ talking about?!" He couldn't look at her anymore, as betrayal slowly seeped into his system. _Had she lied when she said she wanted to be with him? Was it all for the media? Her moment of fame beside the new Pokemon Master?_

"I'm talking about waking up to find my best friend kissing me in a way that should be illegal!" She blurted out then pulled back. Blushing, She looked away.

Hardly noticing the blush, for he was staring at the ceiling now, Ash responded.

"Isn't that… isn't that what couples _do?" _He demanded, "I thought kissing and hugging and being with each other was all part of the package!"

Misty was stunned. "C-c-couples…?" She could barely choke out the words before Ash turned to her once more, his eyes burning into her. Even at this moment, she couldn't deny how…unbelievably attractive he looked.

_Hmm… he looks hot when he's angry. _She thought to herself distractedly. And indeed, he did. His hair was adorable disheveled from having just woken up, his eyes were fiery from the heat of the fight, and his lips were a bit swollen from the kiss. His tight black shirt clung to his muscles, showing her just how well all his working out and training was coming along. Blushing, she found herself drawn to his lips once more. _I wouldn't mind replaying that kiss one more time…_

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ash was still confused and angry. "Yes. Couple. As in, two people who like each other a whole lot, and want to be together. As in, a stupid, overly confident, dark-haired boy who likes a hot-tempered, loyal, kind, and undeniably sexy redhead. As in, me and you!" He finished his rant with an angrily accusing finger pointed in between them, as if this would make her suddenly remember. Then, with a sigh, he relaxed into a more vulnerable position. "I thought I was doing this right…" He whimpered softly, hanging his head.

Misty was not only confused by his speech this time, she was startled. _He thinks I'm… sexy? Since when?!_ She needed to get to the bottom of Ash's weird behavior.

Reaching out her hand, she gently lifted his chin. **(Did anyone else just get "Left Behind" stuck in their heads…? Come on, any Spring Awakening fans out there? No…? Maybe…? Ok, I admit, that was a reach haha) **

"Ash…did you really mean all of that?" She asked quietly.

The sudden fierceness in his face returned, taking her by surprise. "Of course I did, Misty. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't, Ash, it's just… why didn't you tell me before? And why did you kiss me and call us a couple?" She was fighting to understand his logic.

"Because of yesterday!" He exclaimed. _Didn't she remember??_

"Ash… yesterday we just traveled…" Misty tried to remember anything significant happening, but failed to. "We met up with Brock, and you, me Tracey, and him came home… remember?"

"No! I became the Pokemon Master! There's no way you could've forgotten me… reaching my dream, could you have?" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Am I that unimportant to you that you've forgotten what happened?"

Misty pulled back as if she'd been stung. "Ash… what happened between us?" She questioned him.

"Well, I won the title of Master." He spoke softly, not understanding how she could have forgotten. "Remember? And you all came down to congratulate me? I was hugging you all, and then I got to you and you told me how proud you were of me… and then…" He blushed at this part.

"Then what?" Misty was starting to catch on… but had not completely figured it out yet.

"Then I asked you wha tyou would do if I kissed you, and you asked me what took me so damn long!" He laughed at this moment, and she couldn't help but smile. It sounded like a very "Ash/Misty" moment.

"And then we kissed. It was amazing… everything I'd dreamed my first kiss with you would be." He smiled at her, "Remember? Come on, Mist. Stop joking around."

Misty was blown away. "Ash… wow." She shook her head and smiled gently at him. "Before I respond, I need to tell you something."

Ash panicked. _Is she having second thoughts?_ He thought anxiously.

"Ash… your competition for the title isn't until next month." Misty spoke softly, but firmly.

"What…?" He responded dumbly, cocking his head in confusion.

"It's not until next month, Ash. Nothing you said ever happened… I think you dreamed it all." She didn't want him to think she thought he was crazy, because she knew he wasn't. She also knew he wasn't a liar.

"I… dreamed it all?" It _would_ make sense, he realized. Her startled expression, the fact that now that he thought about it, he couldn't _actually_ remember falling asleep last night, he had simply woken up after all the events had occurred. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God, Misty. I-I'm so sorry! I just went and ruined our friendship by admitting everything to you! I'm so, _so_ sorry. Just ignore everything I said!" Ash ranted on, desperate to fix his friendship before it was too late.

Misty simply laughed, and then replied. "Ash… before I ignore everything… I have to ask again. Now that you know that nothing happened between us… can you honestly say you meant every word?" She studied his face.

"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you, Misty." His reply was simple, but perfect. Those nine words, spoken so passionately, told her everything she needed to know. He loved her.

"Ok." She said with a smile, before claiming his lips. This kiss lasted much longer then the others, and when they pulled away, Ash now filled the role of the confused kiss-ee.

"Ash. I like you. A whole lot. Maybe more then that… I might love you." Misty was shaking as she spoke. "If you truly want me to forget everything you just said, I will. But you need to know that _I don't want to._ I want to wake up to you kissing me every morning. To know you're gonna love me every day. To fall asleep near you every night. Please don't take that away from me by making a mistake we'll both regret."

She didn't dare look up, for she heard his breathing stop. When she looked up, his eyes were sparkling, his face glowing.

"Really? You mean it, Mist?" He asked excitedly.

"Hey, it's like you said to me a long time ago. It wasn't a coincidence that we met. It was destiny. And destiny's handed us a new deck of cards. I say we play them." She shrugged, and smiled at him. "I meant every word I said, Ash."

"I'd say that was a great metaphor… except I'm not quite sure I understand it," He replied, causing Misty to laugh, "but I do know that I liked the way it ended."

They slowly came together for one final kiss, and as they parted, Ash noticed that they were alone. "Hm… I wonder where the others went?"

Misty shrugged. "They must have snuck downstairs when they sensed our tension."

"Tension, huh? Well… we _are_ alone in this big ol' room…" He said, smiling mischeiveously. It took a moment for Misty to catch on.

"Wha- Oh, Ash!" She made a disgusted face. "In your dreams!"

Ash laughed once more, and then turned serious. "Well, I'm not sure you want that… see in my dreams, there's this one girl… Stacy…" Taking note of Misty's shocked expression, he burst into hysterics again. "I'm just kidding, Misty! You know I only dream about you."

The last few lines he spoke softly, lowering his voice. The intense tone caught Misty off-guard, causing her to shiver. _Oh man, don't have these thoughts. _She couldn't stop a rush of images flowing through her mind that no girl her age should see.

Upon seeing her stricken expression, Ash gently chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his warm breath on her neck giving her goosebumps.

"Are you reconsidering?" He asked, lowering his voice even more. _Thank God for puberty. _He smiled at this thought, looking Misty over once. _Thank God in deed._

"No way, Ash Ketchum! Dream on!" Misty huffed, crossing her arms and turning stubbornly away from him. However, she failed to hide the smile playing on her lips.

"Oh don't worry Misty," He spoke once more, next to her ear, "you can count on it."

**Well hey there again! I hope you guys liked it! This is my first attempt at creating some sexual tension between the two, and I hope you liked it!**

**So… I would love it if you reviewed, but since I can't make you, I decided to make it a challenge. If you review, I will randomly select three of you to give me story ideas. It has to be AAML, but other then that, it can be anything! Ever thought up a plot that you would love to see on the sight? Well, the three lucky winners will earn the right to tell me exactly what they want to see happen in their special fic! I'll PM you to let you know you're a winner, and we'll go from there!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**^O^ **

**edwardcullenxoxo**


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
